Never a Coincidence
by DianneSwift11
Summary: It's a win-win for both dimension, a dragonball's wish for Bellwood's heroes and a sacrifice for the Z-fighters. Set between Time Heals (when Kevin was still mutated) and post-Buu Saga
1. Some Spell

A/N: So this is dedicated to Wild Colors, who actually enjoyed my fics and requested a crossover! Yey! So sorry it took long . She is totally warm and welcoming, and a great author. I dare you to check them out! Whoever's expecting a full blown fic, well don't get your hopes up, 'cause I kinda suck at action scenes and is a total newbie at writing DBZ.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 or DBZ. If I did, I'd die a happy fan.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"_You dork, she's been working her butt off trying to find a cure for you!", Ben exclaimed in a collected manner while drinking his smoothie. Kevin had immediately been struck by guilt. _

_Not only did he turn against the team and help Charmcaster do her dirty work, he had put Gwen's life and powers in danger, and had put a strain on their relationship. How could he hurt anyone like that in one day?_

"_I didn't know", he muttered, back turned from his best friend. _

He did try to apologize (if that's what you call it) and knowing Gwen, she deemed it no problem at all. Though in her eyes, he knew she was still in pain. She hadn't done her job yet, and the frustration was eating her up.

Though she didn't try to hide while she searched her spell books, she did try to limit her time in front of me and Ben. It was like we'd punish her if she took too long.

They remained in her room for hours and long after, he fell asleep.

Gwen knew how much boredom her boyfriend endured, but he did force himself to stay. _For support, _as he put it.

She glanced at him. _'Well, the effort is appreciated'_

Her research was impossible. She hadn't a clue to cure Kevin except Reverto Maeos Opsmihi, the reversing spell. She'd do it in a heartbeat, unless she's risking a time paradox.

Her eyes catch a foreign spell, a rare thing, since she's been reading the miniature book for fun (mostly as necessity).

'_Ota yhteys' Lähin __Mitta' …_

And oddly enough, she is incredibly drawn to attempt it. Curiosity might actually be her death.

She'd seen magic writings and runes before, but never dancing (or otherwise in motion) before her very eyes. One day she'd open up the book and be surprised to find another handwritten spell, as if it was a part of the content all along. Otherwise, this new spell had no detail.

Kevin felt an icy feeling in the back of his neck, and checking on his girlfriend, who was filled with the slightest blur, still sat on her chair with her feet resting on the bed.

He forgot that he fell asleep, which hopefully won't get Gwen upset, since he was ought to help her browse spells in the first place. Her folks might actually be on the way up to 'kiss her goodnight' (but since it was 6 pm, maybe not for a few hours after)

She was chanting rather softly and finding no problem, curled up to the side facing her and pretended to snore.

Gwen didn't stop and after focusing on all other manna around her, she felt herself trapped in a trance.

'_What did I just do?'_, _she thought._

Her surroundings felt different, the air was colder, the ground wetter, and she can hear a tremendous sound from what she thought was a massive body of water.

"Did I teleport myself?", she asked loudly.

"What…?", Kevin asked, his voice muffled. She jumped, and looking for her boyfriend's voice, she frowned.

Kevin was nowhere near her.

"Kevin, can you see me?"

"Clearly…and Gwen, you're glowing pink", he replied, "What did you do?", he asked mockingly.

She actually felt herself smile, since that was exactly the tone she used when he had just done something bad…ish.

"I tried a spell. Never mind that, it's like I'm two places at once, except I can't see you", Gwen explained and she felt carefree. Maybe she had left her body… not a good thing to think about.

"Can you get back? Or should I start panicking? ", Kevin asked. He didn't know anything about enchantments and magic. She didn't expect him to stand here all night, worrying, did she?

Gwen, now clearly seeing the waterfall, heard herself gasp a little. Turning around to her back when someone cleared their throat, she shrieked.

"What is it?!", came Kevin's frantic voice.

Although she was airborne, her greater surprise was her manna, which she felt incredibly stronger than before. Only now it was totally concealed. There was no glow, no pink aura. She felt sick, seeing as she could fall down the running waters any minute.

And there was floating large green person (more like alien) meditating in front of her.

"Gwen?", Kevin grew worried. Gwen heard her boyfriend's voice grew inaudible. The green man's eye remained closed for the time being, giving her time to communicate.

"Kevin? Can you hold a little more-?", the connection ultimately snapped.

* * *

Kevin, now holding an unconscious Gwen in his arms, had put her in bed and headed towards his best friend. He need not waste any time.

"Oh great", Gwen sighed in defeat. She had managed to lose her contact," Whoah", she mimicked her fellow flyer's seating style, the last thing she wanted was to get wet. But she'd find a way to get back…or Kevin, by any chance.

"You're not going to fall", the green man said, eyes still closed. Arms folded, somehow he reminded her of a calmer Kevin.

She didn't reply, but only looked down the running waters. She knew she wouldn't, if she hadn't drowned for the first few minutes. She felt her manna doing it for her anyway.

"You're magic, aren't you?", he asked nonchalantly, "I can feel it"

"Depends if you're on my side…are you?", she asked although normally she would have been on a fighting stance. He doesn't seem too bad, she needed to apply the same formula she uses with her boyfriend, 'Don't act on first basis' and 'Think with your brains, not fists'

"Yes, I ensure this world's safety, like you", he stated and looking at her for the first time, motioned for her to follow, " What brought you here?"

"A spell, but I can't figure out why here of all places. I was searching for a cure…", she trailed, realizing that she must've been selling out information to a stranger.

"Spell?"

"I'm an anodite, we manipulate manna or life energy"

"…I don't follow you", Piccolo said, confused.

"I'm part-anodite. We're energy-beings and since I studied some charms and spells, I can perform magic", she tried to simplify things down, but she always hated saying 'magic' like some sort of trickery in a birthday party.

"Witchcraft, I believe?", Piccolo suspected.

"I'm an anodite. Witches have a long, stereotypical history, and I don't want to be viewed the same way"

"We need to get you settled someplace else", he ignored her and lead the way.

He flew faster than she'd anticipated and before she could follow, he was gone. Well, no time to find him anymore. She searched around and focused in getting back to her room.

Kevin must be worried.

She carefully flew down near the woods, and using her invisible manna, conjured a trail of steps to gracefully plump to a more comfortable ground.

* * *

Piccolo suddenly stopped in midair. The young red-head was nowhere behind his tracks. He did felt her ki (which he assumed to be no match compared with Krillin's, no more than the Saiyans) disappear slowly. He should've figured she would not follow a complete stranger.

He hardly found her ki, since he flew about 15 miles already, and a stronger force had made him know that she was still wandering somewhere. She had exactly the same thing— the same power as the monsters that attacked Earth. Unsurprisingly rock monsters, at first, which proved to be easy job. More powerful attacks had succumbed their cities each passing day. Spirits, souls, sucked out clean out of their bodies. Countless lives lost. The Z-fighters couldn't figure out who, or what was it, but they needed to…soon.

They all connect to another kind of tricks, another kind of energy involving the ability to manipulate magic.

Her kind was possibly the root. He was not mistaken. She had exactly the same force their new foes brought.

He was part of Earth's guardian; he could now decipher good from evil. And judging a book by its cover, Gwen was anything other than a threat.

He didn't stop to get her; he headed straight to his old friends down at Satan City.

* * *

Kevin was having an anxiety attack.

"Benjamin!", he pounded on his room, only to pull the knob violently from the door. He kicked the door out of his face and accidentally threw the knob on Ben.

He groaned in pain, "Dude!", he yelled while holding his right spleen," Levin, you are asking for it!"

He nearly wanted to laugh.

"Ben, is everything alright?", Ben's mom asked since she stayed in the next room.

"Fine, Mom…Just Kevin with the usual", he shouted back with a hiss. Kevin smirked in apology.

"I need your help"

Ben threw him an angry glance and placed himself back to bed, under his covers," If this is about your damn car again, I swear—"

He shook his covers away and pulled Ben by the arms," Gwen's in trouble, she tried this spell while I was asleep and now I think she teleported"

"Where is she now?", Ben stood up and struggled to put on his shoes.

"In bed", he replied," unconscious"

"If this is another prank, Kevin—"

"It's not, last time she was glowing with manna then she said she's two places at once", he explained when they headed to her house," then after she shrieked, she passed out"

"So, where is_ she _really?", he repeated again, irritated.

"Not here", he said as they knocked over Gwen's front door, catching their breaths. Good thing her parents were at work," but we have to do something"

Gwen lay on her bed, where Kevin left her.

"She looks…normal", Ben remarked. Kevin punched his arm, and he grimaced.

"Well, she's not", he worried and sat beside Gwen's feet," We need to split up"

Ben studied Gwen.

"You sure it's not the flu? Or maybe she's pregnant-?"

"Would you shut up?", Kevin threw him a pillow.

"Fine, I'll ask Grandpa. You go get other help"

Kevin glanced at Gwen," Don't I get to stay here?"

"C'mon, man, don't get all mushy", Ben groaned," I'll just call Julie"

"Yeah, I better help", Kevin decided. Ben might be a hero but he'll take about 10 years when he's on his own. He's a pretty distracted guy," Move it, Ben!"

Ben scurried out, speaking to his phone speedily, "Why can't we get a day off?"

* * *

A/N: It's short..but it's a start ^_^


	2. Capsule Corp

A/N: This is my first Dbz fic, take it easy...

* * *

Chapter 2:

Piccolo swiftly visited Mt. Paozu and requested Goku and Gohan to check up on the girl.

"So an alien, huh? I bet she's strong, since you got all worried", Goku remarked while ChiChi sat on his opposite side, busy with a newly-bathe Goten.

"No, she seemed average. The only thing distinctive about her is her ability", Piccolo explained, still concentrating hard to feel the girl's ki.

"Some kind of powers?", Gohan asked, while he combed his hair in an uneasy manner.

"Yes, she can control and manipulate her own energy", Piccolo replied in a monotone," and use them as spells"

"Like the time Babidi used magic? A witch?", Goku said, and started thinking.

'Can they be related?', Gohan thought.

"No, Gohan. Once you see her, you'll tell the difference", Piccolo answered and the others looked confused.

Gohan didn't look much enlightened.

"Piccolo, did she have anything to do with the mayhem in the city?", Gohan asked.

"You'll find the connection but…I believe so", Piccolo looked troubled (quite hard to find out) since his scowl deepened.

"I know we can beat her", Goten cheered.

"Goten, magic is as dangerous as ki", ChiChi warned his youngest son," And you will stay here unless they call for help"

Goten frowned and looked around. He couldn't really talk back now.

"Your mother's right, Goten. We can never underestimate her", Goku assured his son.

Piccolo broke out of concentration and stood up," She's not a threat, trust me. But once evil gets a hold of her, we're out of luck"

"We'll find her, Piccolo", Gohan nodded.

"Get her to Bulma's", he added and Goku gave him a thumbs-up.

As any Saiyan warrior, the Sons (including Goten who he saw sneak out) took off to feed their curiosity.

Piccolo then turned to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Apparently, plumber badges did work even in another…world. Gwen, who found the waterfall and started to take refuge to it by washing out any other fear she had, had remembered when she heard her boyfriend's voice contacting her.

"Gwen?", she heard.

She rummaged through her pockets, and forgot that she carried her badge with her.

"Thank God, I thought I lost you", Gwen sighed.

Kevin whose voice lightened a little asked," Where are you?"

"Somewhere near the woods, I'm currently soaking myself in this waterfall", she replied.

"Alone?", he asked and she heard Ben with him, probably driving.

"Yes, though I met someone…I know he's coming back", she said.

"Well, don't be so trusty…we're coming to get you", he said. Gwen didn't know if she could tell him the problem, that she maybe in an alternate world or dimension…or his wrong use of the word 'trusty'.

"Aren't you going to ask how?", Ben asked suddenly.

"No Ben, I have complete faith in both of you", she replied sarcastically.

She felt both boys smile, at least.

"Just, look around and when you find out where exactly, call me", Kevin said," and don't lose your badge"

"Yes, sir", Gwen said and found it quite amusing to hear Kevin so responsible. Bossy perhaps, but nonetheless," So where are _you _going?", she asked.

"Grandpa Max, we figured he might know how to get to you", Ben said.

"Yeah, I thought of him first", Kevin added.

"Well, stay there until I know what world I ended up", Gwen stated," and don't do anything you're not sure of, Ben!", she warned. Kevin's mutation was obviously both their faults, the main reason she was lost.

Kevin snickered," Especially you, Kevin!", she added.

"Hey, don't worry, Gwen. We're grown-ups", Kevin replied.

Gwen didn't notice a couple of saiyans stalking her.

Gohan, who made a fuss about Goten coming, was immediately hushed up by his father. Goku felt her ki, which was unnaturally hard to read. Though she seemed weak at first, Piccolo pointed her out to be powerful.

"So a witch, dad?", Gohan asked.

"But she's so pretty, Daddy. Let's just ask her!", Goten defended and flew to the girl's side.

"No, Goten, wait!", Goku pulled him, with little success.

Gohan watched in both amusement and fear.

Goku tiptoed to Goten who was floating behind her back," Goten, you're gonna scare her"

She was talking to someone, Gohan observed. With his father's supposed whisper, Gwen turned and back away, the water rising to her stomach. She held a radar in her hands, as she got into a fighting stance. Gohan flew closer and mimicked her.

"Hey…", Goku waved awkwardly.

"Who are you?", Gwen immediately asked, and was taken aback by the youngest boy flying around her.

Goku stood up and held up his hands," Hey, we're on your side, I swear!"

Gwen was more alarmed.

Gohan relaxed, seeing how much she was harmless. Her light red, dowsed hair was hiding half her face and she was wearing a wet, long-sleeved shirt which revealed her slim body. Her buttons were a little off and Gohan tried to avert his look away.

"That's my father, Son Goku and my brother, Goten. I'm Gohan", he introduced as she glanced at him with an unreadable gaze and lowered her defenses.

Goten landed carefully and caught her legs, to her surprise.

"Welcome to our Earth, -uh—",

"Gwen Tennyson", she smiled at the young, demi-saiyan cuddling her.

"My brother's a bit cordial, Goten let go—", he tried to draw his brother away from Gwen.

"But brother!"

"No it's really fine, if Goten's comfortable", Gwen allowed.

Goku laughed, "You kinda remind me of Krillin when he's nervous, Gohan"

"Ahaha, Dad, you won't believe what he went through with Videl", Goten added to which Gohan blushed a bit.

Gwen studied them. For the 2 minutes she met the Sons, they seemed like a normal family.

"Gwen, what's happening?", Kevin came through and the Sons had a dangerous glare at her badge. Even Goten lessened his grip on her and took hold of her shirt.

"Did _he_ send you guys?", Gwen asked.

" You mean Piccolo?…you can say that", Gohan replied.

Gwen nodded and turned to Kevin," I told you they'll come back, three men came here. Maybe they can help"

Kevin shot up in curiosity," Let me talk to them"

Gwen reluctantly turned the badge to the three saiyans and said," Play nice, Kevin"

"Yeah right. First, how old are each one of you?" he asked calmly.

"8, 17, and Dad must be 35 (A/N: So anyone knows how old he really was?)", Gohan replied and Goku nodded.

"Well, secondly, no hitting on my girlfriend. Most important rule while I'm gone", he said and Goku and Gohan looked at each other with eyebrows raised. Gwen looked at them apologetically.

Goten looked solemn and Goku whispered," Ow, tough luck, Gohan"

"I have a girlfriend, too, Dad!", Gohan hissed.

"Third, tell me where you are right now", he ordered. Gohan already looked pissed from this Kevin.

"What if you're a bad guy?", he asked rhetorically," We can't give information from a talking radar"

"You don't trust me?", Kevin insinuated.

"Obviously not"

"Well, we're plumbers, our kind of universal cops, and we're in contact through Gwen's plumber badge, not a radar", he explained hotly," Any more questions? How about my police records, that oughta—"

"Kevin", came Gwen's warning tone.

"Fine, just answer the question!"

"We're at West City", Goku said," down here at Mt. Paozu but that's all I can give"

"Can you send coordinates?", Kevin asked while he mentally memorized.

"We can't, we have to go to Capsule Corp. to do that", Gohan replied.

"I can teleport us down at Bulma's, it'll take a second", Goku said as Goten got distracted and tried to catch some fish.

"Great. Gwen, you should head down to that. I'll see you as soon as Ben figures out this stupid machine, we just need the coordinates", he said.

"Nice work, Kev", she complimented," Keep an eye on Ben for me"

"Look after yourself, babe. Don't have too much fun", he said.

"You can trust me", she said," as opposed to you, I don't want to hear anything bad from you, you hear?"

"Uh- Ben's in trouble, I have to help him. Love you, Gwen", he swiftly ended and she sighed.

Goku and Gohan looked amused. Goten, who caught a large milkfish, seemed lost.

"Hmm, that's good dinner, Goten", Goku complimented and Goten held the fish proudly.

"We could cook it at Trunk's", Goten suggested

Gwen pursed her lips, 'What kind of name is Trunks?', she thought.

"What he meant was he wanted to show it off to Trunks, right bud?", Gohan jested.

"Probably"

Gwen must've seen the most adorable kid, looking at the boy.

"Should we go?", Gwen interrupted.

Goku nodded," Better hold on", he said literally as he held a finger to his forehead and concentrated.

Gwen, at the last minute, was hacked by Gohan since she didn't _actually _held unto Goku physically.

* * *

Landing at the largest, most brilliant, dome-like building she had seen, she held her breath.

And in front of her, was a young lavender-haired boy eating pudding at the kitchen counter table.

'Okay, these people's genes are excellent', Gwen thought. And she thought Goten was the cutest. The boy, with a rather serious (but handsome) face brightened to see the intruders.

"Hey Trunks!", Goten exclaimed. He lifted his fish and slapped it on the sink," I caught a fish"

"Hey kid", he waved his cup," What's the occasion?"

Goku wandered around, suspiciously the way to the refrigerator. Gohan sat opposite Trunks in a bar stool, and Gwen followed.

"Where's Bulma and Vegeta?", Goku asked while he laid food carefully.

"At my school", he replied while he followed Goten, to check out his catch," You call that fishing, Goten?"

"Dad says it won't fit at your house, so I tried a smaller one", Goten pouted.

"Eh, it's nice, but it's pretty short for dinner", Trunks shrugged," I'll make grandma cook something"

"…So Vegeta at school?", Gohan asked as he looked at Goku already digging in.

"Yeah, I got an award, and Mom made Dad go at the ceremony…They're at the office for assault", he shrugged.

"Wow, Trunks, what did you win?", Goten asked.

Gwen looked around, lost. Not that it's not new, she was always out-of-place, somewhere.

"First honors", he replied like it was nothing," So who's the lady?"

Goku's eyes shot up and choked. They totally forgot.

"Oh yeah, sorry Gwen. That's Trunks Brief, son of Vegeta and Bulma Brief. They own Capsule Corp.", Gohan explained," Trunks, this is Gwen Tennyson"

"So how old are you?", Gwen asked.

"9, and you?"

"16", she smiled, "Hey, did you dye your hair?"

"Like Mom would make me", he snorted. Gohan looked apologetically.

"He takes after Vegeta", he scratched the back of his head," And no, it's natural. His mom's hair is blue"

She failed to get the connection.

" Yhuou mushtch vhe real qhuiiet", Goku coughed," Erm, you must be real quiet back home, Gwen"

Gwen wasn't, she just really felt like listening at the moment.

"Uh, not really", she replied and faked a smile, "So, where do we send the coordinates?", she asked.

"Ah, Trunks, when will Bulma get home?", Gohan asked.

"Goten, eat something, it's delicious!", Goku called for his youngest, who mysteriously came down a flight of stairs. He excitedly ran to him.

"They'll be here", he replied and now done eating, played with the console hanging on his neck.

"Yeah, When-?", he asked before they heard commotion downstairs.

"Like right now", Trunks said and hearing his mother's shrieks, decided to escape," Hey, chibi, let's play in my room"

Goten skipped as he followed him," Great idea!"

Gohan and Goku gulped as Gwen stood up to meet the charming little boy's parents.

"I cannot believe you, Vegeta!", a voice screeched.

Gwen grew surprised," Is that Trunk's mom?"

Both boys nodded. Why did they have to come every time there's an argument?

* * *

A/N: I finished earlier ^_^ Reviews?


End file.
